


Girl Time

by SomeoneUseStiles (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aunt/Niece Incest, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Extreme Underage, F/F, Incest, Manipulation, Masturbation, Vibrators, argentcest, clitoral stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2251587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SomeoneUseStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate teaches her eight-year-old niece how to make herself feel good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Time

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt:
> 
> anonymous said:
> 
> Hi omg okay so I read your power and generosity fic and instantly fell in love. You're amazing! I was wondering if you'd write any kate/allison because it's my guilty pleasure and there just aren't enough out there. I don't really mind what it is so long as it's kate/allison. (I have a kind of huge thing for extreme underage, exhibitionism, voyeurism but w/e you're cool with) Anyways if this isn't your thing then not a problem! p.s. keep up the fantastic work :)
> 
> Please note that this fic does involve extreme underage, and therefore the manipulation and consent issues inherent in that.

"Thanks again for watching her, Kate," Chris said as he and Victoria put on their coats.

"Hey, you know I love watching my favorite niece," Kate replied with a smile, holding the door open for her brother and his wife. "You two just enjoy your date."

Victoria kissed Allison on the forehead, then with a wave, the two of them were off. Allison went back to the living room to watch TV.

Kate leaned against the entry to the living room. "Ally, I'm going to be in my room for a bit. You can just come get me when you get hungry, okay?"

"Okay, Aunt Kate," Allison replied, only briefly looking away from her show.

Kate left the door open when she got to her room. She left it open when she stripped off her clothes, and when she settled, fully naked, on top of the covers. She reached down and started rubbing her clit, her other hand tugging on one nipple, as she thought about how she wanted to do this.

She always brought a stock of toys when she stayed with her brother. Dildos, vibrators, little bullets and butterflies. Some nipple clamps, if she wanted that hint of pain more than her own hands could give.

But maybe it was best to keep things simple right now. Her fingers were always reliable, even if it took longer to rub one out with her hands than her bullet vibe, and her fingers weren't nearly deep or wide enough for the most satisfying fuck. Still, they'd do the job.

And Kate didn't want to have too much going on. She had other plans today.

Then again…she let her hand leave her breast and opened her bedside drawer, pulling out the little bullet. That one…that one would be the most helpful.

She started it on the lowest setting, just a gentle hum against her clit. She held it there for a couple minutes as she went back to playing with her tits, letting the burn start slow.

Slow burns never satisfied her for long, though. She thumbed the vibrator to a higher setting and pressed it harder against her clit. She could hear the buzzing now, and the slight squelching noises her hand and the vibrator made as they moved over her clit, slick with the juices of her arousal. To that chorus, she added her moans, throwing her head back and letting her mouth fall open as the buzzing vibrator hit just the right spot.

She held it there, thumbed the intensity up even higher, and groaned loudly as heat swept through her whole body, her cunt contracting rapidly.

Her groan tapered off, and Kate pushed the vibrator back down to its lowest setting. Now she could hear sounds from the rest of the house -- including the footsteps on the stairs.

"Aunt Kate?" Allison knocked lightly on the open door and peered inside. "I heard you and you sounded -- oh." Her eyes widened, and Kate could imagine what she saw -- her aunt lying naked on top of the bed, lightly sheened with sweat, one hand still holding the bullet against her cunt.

"Yes, Ally?" Kate said languidly, shifting to her side to better face her niece.

"You're naked," Allison whispered, still staring at her, and started backing away. "I'm sorry, I'll leave--"

"Hey, hey, it's okay," Kate assured her. Her hips wanted to move and twist, and she let them. "I don't mind. We're both girls here."

Allison hung onto the doorknob, barely blinking. "I guess…what are you doing, Aunt Kate?"

Kate smiled. "I'm making myself feel good," she replied. "Have you ever done anything like this, Allison? I first started when I was about your age."

Shyly, Allison shook her head, but she moved further into the room. "What are you doing -- I mean, how does it feel good?"

Kate sat up slightly, pleased when that drew Allison's attention to her breasts. "Here," she said, jerking her chin at the center of the bed. "Come sit in front of me and I'll show you."

She nearly expected her little niece's eyes to pop out at that. "But--" Allison protested, looking slightly lost. Like there was something wrong about this, but she didn't know what it was.

Kate smiled again. "I told you, I was doing this when I was your age. It's completely normal, and it feels _very_ good. But the thing is, it takes some time to get to know what you like and what will make you feel good. Lots of girls don't know how to do that. It might be easier for you if I show you, Ally."

Slowly, Allison crawled up on the bed, sitting at the edge between Kate's spread legs. "You're sure?" she said. "I've never done this. I might not want to."

"You will," Kate said firmly. "It's always important for girls to know how to make themselves feel good. Here, why don't I show you some of the things I like, and then you can try it and see if you like it?"

Allison tilted her head, considering, but finally she nodded. "Okay, good," Kate said. She pulled the vibrator away from her cunt and left it on the bedcovers. "Scoot up closer to me," she said, and Allison scooted closer.

Using both hands, Kate spread her pussy lips wide so Allison could see. "This is my vulva," she said. "You have one too. It, and your vagina, are also sometimes called a cunt or a pussy, and I usually like those terms better." She moved to have one hand keeping herself spread open, and used the other to touch her clit. "This is my clitoris, or clit. When I rub it, I feel pleasure. Would you like to try?"

"Can I? You want me to?"

"I want you to know how to touch yourself. This way I can show you."

Allison scooted forward even more. Putting one hand on Kate's knee, she slowly reached out with the other until she touched just to the side of Kate's clit. She wrinkled her nose. "It's wet."

"My body produces the wetness when I feel aroused," Kate explained. "Here." She took hold of Allison's hand gently and moved it until she was pressing on Kate's clit. "See where it is, what it feels like? Now rub it."

Allison giggled, then obeyed. Her little tongue peeked out from her lips as she rubbed at Kate's clit. "Harder," Kate told her. "It feels better with more pressure."

Allison rubbed harder, and though she was unpracticed, Kate could already feel her orgasm starting to build. Her niece was an adorable little girl, and soon she would start to bloom into true beauty, but it was so eminently…satisfying that she was so eager to do anything her aunt asked of her. So intoxicating that little Allison believed whatever her aunt said.

"Keep going," Kate said, holding her cunt open with both hands again so Allison could see. "You're going to make me come. I want you to make me come, Ally. Rub faster."

Allison looked up at her aunt's face and blinked before looking down again, but she kept her rubbing and moved faster. Finally Kate felt her peak hit her, and she tossed her head and moaned again, low and loud. She grabbed Allison's hand and helped her niece rub her through her orgasm and then the aftershocks, and only then drew Allison's hand away.

"See?" she said, as Allison stared at her, face flushed prettily. "It feels so good."

"I -- can I try?" Allison asked shyly, pulling her hand away to stare at the wetness on it. "On me, I mean. And what's the thing you were using before?"

"That's my vibrator," Kate said, relaxing against the bed again. "It does the rubbing for me so I don't have to use my fingers all the time. And of course you can try, sweetie, but maybe you should start with just your fingers first."

Allison nodded seriously, then hesitated. "Should I -- now?"

"You don't have to, sweetie, but if you do, well, I'm right here to help out," Kate replied. "This is the kind of thing you can do alone, but if there's someone you really like, you can do it with them, too."

Allison smiled, her hands playing with the hem of her dress. "I really like you, Aunt Kate."

Kate laughed and leaned forward to kiss her niece on the forehead. "I really like you too, Ally. Now, do you want to take your clothes off or leave them on? You can rub your little clit through your underwear and that can feel good, or you can just take your clothes off."

"You took yours off, so I will too," Allison decided, and knelt up so she could pull her dress over her head. She hopped off the bed so she could push her panties down, then folded both dress and panties neatly with the automatic ease of a child who'd been taught to do so every time she undressed.

"Here," Kate said, and patted a spot on the bed next to her. "Why don't you come up here so I can see you and help you out."

Allison scrambled up the bed until she was lying at Kate's side. Her eyes were on her aunt, waiting for instructions, but Kate took a moment to look her niece over. She was hairless, her chest flat, her body soft, but her eyes were so bright, and she looked at Kate like she was Allison's whole world.

"Okay," Kate said, shifting to her side, "remember what I did. First you want to use one hand to spread yourself, like this." She tilted her hips back and spread her legs open, then used one hand to pull open her pussy lips.

Allison copied her, fingers tiny against her equally small cunt. Kate rolled over until she could slip between her niece's legs. "Spread yourself wider," Kate instructed, "so I can help you find your clit."

Allison giggled again, a nervous little noise, before she obeyed. "Where is it, Aunt Kate?"

"Your little cunt is so pretty," she said. "Give me your hand, and I'll show you where your clit is."

Allison reached down her free hand and Kate took it, then brought it to that little nub. The little girl gasped the first time she touched it. "There it is," Kate cooed. "Now, remember what you did with me? Rub your little clit, Allison."

Slowly, Allison began to rub, then faster and faster. Her hips started twisting and moving, almost like she couldn't control them. Little _ah, ah, ah_ s kept slipping from her mouth.

"Kate!" she cried, several minutes in. "It's not working! It feels good, but it's not enough!"

"I know," Kate soothed, petting Allison's thighs. "It can be hard to learn what you like the first time. Do you want me to help?"

"Please," Allison begged, her fingers still rubbing fast and hard over her clit. "Please, Kate, I can't."

"Shh," Kate said. "Move your hands and let me take care of you."

Kate barely waited for Allison to pull her hands away before she spread those little pussy lips herself and leaned forward, burying her face in her niece's tiny cunt. Allison shrieked at the first touch of Kate's tongue on her clit, and moaned continuously as Kate sucked on it and let her tongue explore. She easily held Allison's hips still as they tried to twist beneath her, and pressed forward with her lips and tongue insistently until Allison's whole body seized and then shook.

Kate lapped at her as Allison came down from her high, and only pulled away when one of Allison's hands landed lightly in her hair and pushed. Then she moved until she was once more lying at her niece's side.

"Wow," Allison said after a long moment. "You were right, Aunt Kate. That is something I want to do again. Especially whatever you did at the end."

Kate laughed. "I'll be happy to help you, sweetie," she said, tangling her hand in Allison's hair. "It will be my pleasure."

Later that night, after Kate made sure that she and Allison were both cleaned up, that they'd had dinner, and that Allison was in bed, she was downstairs to welcome her brother and his wife home after their date.

"How was everything?" Chris asked as he and Victoria put their coats away.

"She was perfect," Kate replied, turning to give her brother a big grin. "You know I love it when we have girl time."

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://someoneusestiles.tumblr.com/), if you want to come say hi or drop me a prompt.


End file.
